


Un deseo verdadero

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perder es algo que Meruem nunca creyó posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un deseo verdadero

Perder es algo que Meruem nunca creyó posible.

Que una simple humana hubiese hecho que ese imposible se convirtiese en realidad es inverosímil, pero no tanto como saberse al borde del fin.

Su derecho natural de reinar sobre todos está tan cerca a su caducidad como su vida misma, mas lo que es en verdad absurdo es que ni siquiera lo lamenta.

Lo único que quiere es una partida más, pasar un momento más frente — _junto_ — a Komugi, y esa simple ansia lo mueve, sin alejarlo de la muerte que lleva a cuestas, pero acercándolo a un último verdadero deseo.


End file.
